Laundry
by matchynishi
Summary: Kyou's doing the laundry. And being entirely too molestable while at it. YAOI. Smutty. Rated M for a reason. Primarily YukiKyou, light AyameKyou. coughKYOUKEcough.


This is a fan-fanfic of shinchansgirl's 'Accesories' universe. It is YAOI. And rather smutty. Don't read it if you don't like it. Predominantly Yuki/Kyou, with a bit of Ayame/Kyou.

You don't have to read 'Accessories' to get this, but I suppose you would understand it more. All that you really need to know is that Yuki and Kyou are now living with Ayame, and that they're somewhat of a threesome. _cough_KYOUKE_cough._

Linky for 'Accessories': http (colon doubleslash ) community . livejournal . com / writer sfunk / 50851 . html ? view (equalsign)138659 # t 138659  
Remove the spaces. It's rated very heavy R, though.

Once again, this is YAOI. Of the YUKI/KYOU variety. And not very fluffy, either.

DISCLAIMER: I own only this small fan-fanfic and the mini-plotbunny. The actual plot belongs to shinchansgirl. And Fruits Basket does not belong to either of us. Woe.

* * *

Laundry

Kyou reached down into the depths of the washing machine, tugging at the white piece of cloth with zeal.

"Goddamn stupid piece of..." he swore under his breath. The last piece of laundry was somehow stubbornly stuck to one corner inside the washing machine and not coming loose no matter how much Kyou pulled and yanked at the stupid thing. He glared at it. Ayame never stopped giving him problems, did he? Why did that pervy snake have to put that white frilly... _thing_ in with the rest of Kyou's clothes, anyways? Kyou shuddered at what Ayame's devious mind could come up with to 'punish' him if he even so much as damaged one stitch of the snake's precious creations. He shivered and tried very hard Not To Think About It.

He stared moodily down at the pale cloth and made one last try to get it out. After ten seconds of furious struggling, he felt it slowly start to give way. He cheered mentally and redoubled his efforts. He would _not_ lose against the evil frilly thing, he was going to _win_, dammit... His eyes narrowed. Just a little more... that's it, it would come out any moment now...

YES! He cheered inwardly as he brought it out and triumphantly threw it into the hamper. He spared a moment for a brief bout of mental self-congratulations as he bent down to take the hamper of washed and dried clothes into his room.

Kyou promptly dropped his load and yelped as he felt his butt being groped rather ardently. He snarled and whirled around to see lots of... white? He blinked. A pair of golden eyes came sharply into focus.

"Ohhh, my darling Kyonkichi, I thank you from the bottom of my endless heart for finding the very_ last _piece of my precious virgin outfit! I was looking _everywhere_ for it and I was so frantic but dearest Kyon-kyon loves me so much that he has _searched_ and _searched_..."

Kyou had tuned off by this point. He was too busy trying to both breathe and avoid getting crushed in Ayame's enthusiastic embrace at the same time. And more specifically, trying very hard not to get distracted at the delicate fingers that had promptly found their way under his t-shirt and around his hips and just about everywhere on his body.

"Dammit, Ayame..." he gasped out, his face steadily turning blue from lack of air. "Leggo, you idiot snake, I can't _breathe_!"

But Ayame, in true fashion, having finished his impassioned speech and his ardent groping of Kyou, had already released the cat-cursed, and lightly plucked the topmost article of clothing from the top of the hamper of clothes and bounced away, grinning merrily.

Kyou stood in the room, staring after him, dazed and feeling vaguely violated. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to get his breathing and his body back in control while swearing furiously in his mind at the damned snake. With another glare at the hallway, he turned back and lifted the hamper of clothes and stalked back to his room, muttering angrily all the while. He snorted as he put the clothes away in his closet. He would be lucky if he didn't go mad before he was forty. He wondered, for the hundredth time, how Hatori handled both Ayame and Shigure in his stoic way without trying to strangle them both within a month.

He stopped short during his amusing (and deeply satisfying) visions of Ayame being strangled with his own hair as a thought struck him. He'd forgotten something. Kyou frowned. What could it be? He thought for a few moments before his eyes widened in realization. Yuki's clothes!

That thought immediately brought a fierce scowl into the cat-cursed's face as he remembered the evening a week ago. Kyou had lost a bet to Yuki (again) and now that damned rat was making Kyou do his laundry for a whole _month_! He growled at the unfairness of it all. But a deal was a deal. He'd do the dratted chore and after a month, he was gonna take all of Yuki's clothes and dip them into dark, dirty MUD. Let that damned rat wash his own dirty clothes. It would be well worth getting pounded on, he thought with a small grin. Feeling slightly more cheered, Kyou strode back into the laundry room.

---- x ----

Kyou put the detergent back in its place and yawned. His chores were over... for the moment. He shook his head lightly. All the humidity and heat in the small room was making him sleepy. He stretched, much like the cat he was, throwing his head back and extending his arms as far back as they'd go, making the black t-shirt ride up slightly to expose his stomach.

He yelped, and was struck with a keen sense of deja-vu as he once again felt cold fingers fondle his rear and move upwards to encircle his flat stomach. He snapped his eyes open, quickly fisted his hands and tried to turn around, but stopped short as one hand moved lower, towards the front of his jeans and lightly stroked him. He bit back a moan and fought the urge to throw his head back as a talented mouth started nipping and licking the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, one hand still tracing circles on his stomach.

"Such a domesticated kitty-cat."

Kyou turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at his cousin, even as his heart skipped a beat at the lust clouding Yuki's voice. "I told you not to call me that."

The grey-haired boy simply smirked at him, unaffected by the crimson glare and re-doubled his efforts on Kyou's neck. This time, Kyou could not completely hold back a gasp even as he felt Yuki smile against his neck.

Damn Yuki for knowing exactly where to touch him to turn him into a quivering mass of raging hormones in the minimum amount of time.

Yuki slowly walked him forward till Kyou's legs were against the washing machine and his hands were braced against it. His belt had vanished mysteriously and a cold hand was already slipping past the opened zipper of his jeans even as Kyou's legs bumped against the plastic.

"Weren't you supposed to go with Ayame today?" Kyou was proud that his voice had only wavered the tiniest bit.

"Mm-hmm," Yuki nuzzled into Kyou's neck and bit slightly, earning a moan from Kyou as he pressed back into Yuki. "His assistant called, there was some emergency at his shop," Yuki murmured, as light fingers traced Kyou's bellybutton before starting to ease his jeans down. "So our plans for today had to be cancelled."

Kyou snorted. "And I'm sure you were _so_ miserable at the news."

"Of course," Yuki grasped Kyou's t-shirt and had it off of him with one smooth motion, throwing it carelessly behind him. "Do you really think I'd spend time with _you _when I could have been in the 'delightful company of my precious sibling' all day?" Only the underlying sardonic edge to an otherwise emotionless voice and the slight emphasis on the last phrase told Kyou that he was not being completely serious.

Kyou's lips quirked up against his will for all of one second before falling back to their customary scowl, but not before Yuki saw it. He gave the tiniest of answering smiles before turning Kyou around none-too-gently and _hauling _the boy up to sit on the rhythmically shaking machine, resulting in a surprised Kyou nearly falling off, saved only by Yuki's hands on his hips and Kyou's own hasty grip on his rival's shoulders. He glared at the rat-cursed, a growl escaping him as his eyes roved over Yuki's amused expression. Yuki's lips gradually curled into a smirk as he leaned forward ever-so-slowly, lips almost brushing the other's, depthless violet eyes staring intently into a helplessly rapt red gaze.

"Don't pout, kitten."

Kyou's outraged snarl was abruptly cut off by an aggressive pair of lips crashing firmly into his own.

_The End._

_---- x ----_

XDDDDDDDDD


End file.
